Rolf
'Rolf''' is an immigrant from a curious and possibly a fictional Eastern European culture labeled "The Old Country" with odd customs, and he has a thick foreign accent to match. He works on his parents' small farm within the Cul-de-Sac, and leads a scouting group called the Urban Rangers, which includes Jimmy, Plank and Jonny. Rolf often refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. He hardly minds the Eds unless they make a fool out of him or insult his culture, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. When his superhuman strength is unleashed, it rivals Ed's; however it should be considered that he is the second strongest character in the show since he is seen lifting a tree with difficulty while Ed can lift a house single handed. Rolf's strength depends on his mood rather than his biology. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids with his unusual customs and food-making. He is one of the few characters who gets respect from all the kids, but his best friend is Kevin, and relates well with Jonny, being an outsider too. He is also exceptionally hairy, and although he has not revealed his age, he claims the hair is premature. He has a strong liking for meat and when he agreed to a bet to not eat meat for a whole day, he became extremely malnourished and had severely lost his muscle tone almost instantly, not even having enough strength to open the cafeteria door or bite through celery. Nobody except himself and his family knows what country he is from, but as every single thing that's linked to him is known, he is most likely from Eastern Europe, however this country he comes from is apparently fictional. Personality Hailing from an unknown country located somewhere in Eastern Europe, Rolf is a hard working, jolly, fun loving, friendly, but also fearsome and strange character who has the respect from almost everyone in the Cul-De-Sac. Rolf values hard work and most often he can be found working on his parents' small farm, doing all sorts of chores, from the menial, ordinary chores, such as tending to the animals, planting seeds etc, to the downright strange. It is because of this frequent display of labor that Rolf has strength that rivals Ed's, though his strength, while impressive, is no match for Ed's, as Rolf can only use when he is angry, while Ed's strength is a part of his biology. Even though he often works, and takes great pride in his achievements, he describes his youth, back in The Old Country as being "lazy - good for nothing" and it is possible that he does some of the chores out of fear, as he once mentioned, that if his chores are not finished, he will be "banished to the cupboard". This is one of the reasons the Urban Rangers exist, to do all sorts of chores around the Cul-De-Sac, and to "become the masters of the mundane" as Rolf puts it. They are a boy scout-type organization that has existed for over fifty years and they are specialists when it comes to chores, for which they earn badges. Aside from the menial chores, they often take camping trips to the woods in order to win camping badges. Rolf has also numerous times shown a type of honor system, most notably in the episode "Dueling Eds". Of course, growing up listening to fantastic stories about heroes and battles, it is no wonder that Rolf grew up in to a man who gives credit where credit is due. Dishonoring someone from Rolf's country will result in a duel with dead fish as a weapons, while balancing on a tree above a deep chasm. If the man who has dishonored the other man falls down in to the chasm, the honor of the dishonored is restored, not just to him but to his ancestors as well, thus meaning that if just one member of a family has been shamed, dishonored or otherwise been disrespected, the credibility of the entire family is at stake. The duel can be prevented beforehand if the one who has offended brings to the man he offended "The Cupcakes of Sorriness", and then they must accept "The Eels of Forgiveness" down their trousers. Rolf has claimed that those worthy of the most respect are village buffoons and barbers, which he aspires to be. He is also a prideful person, taking pride in numerous things, most notably him being the son of a shepherd, his hard work and its achievements and him winning the covetous and difficult to earn the Urban Ranger Hairy Chest Of Resilience Badge. His pride in part might explain his illeism, that is, him referring to himself in third person, though this could also be as a result of his handling of the English language. Rolf also seems to be the oldest child in the Cul-De-Sac and in some ways acts more maturely when compared the rest of the kids and in appearance (excluding the vast amount of body hair, which he claims to be premature). That is mostly because he grew up in a very different environment that the other kids, surrounded by a radically different lifestyle, etc. Even though he is a hard working individual, he is also a fun loving person and when not working or hanging out with the rest of the kids, he can be found having a warm drink by the fireplace or having some candied beats or meat. His jollyness is best shown in the Season 3 episode "Wish You Were Ed" in which he is shown dancing to a particularly violent song called "That's My Horse" in which the two dancers say the line and than proceed to hit each other with their hands, or anything they can get their hands on (a barrel, a wheelbarrow etc). Despite it being very painful, Rolf and Ed enjoy it very much and Double D at one point even describes it as a "delightfully barbaric dance". He also owns an accordion, which the song is played on. His many confusing customs have flabbergasted the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids to no end. The many strange foods (fish balls and other assorted aquatic creatures and various meats), celebrations, activities and holidays (Yeshmiyek, kissing someone under a well fermented yak instead of a mistletoe in Christmas time, synchronized swimming, hanging and spinning upside down from a tire suspended by a long red and white striped pole etc), clothes (a vest made from his fathers back hair), stories (The battle between his Great Nano and a Giant Sea Cucumber) etc. Rolf has on numerous occasions shown his sorrow and longing for his Old Country, most prominently featured in the episode "Wish You Were Ed". Rolf is easily confused by the modern world and it's "cold cement, wasted steel of industry, confusing leisure delights" and the Cul-De-Sac's "customs" and that he "sweats himself to understand" our "modern go-go world" and often recalls his childhood days in The Old Country, his voyage to America in a canoe made from leather shoes, and he will talk for hours about his Great Nano. In the episode "A Town Called Ed" Rolf, in a way, seems to have accepted the "confusing leisure delights" and simply goes along with them. When Kevin invites him over to his house to watch monster trucks Rolf, somewhat nonchalantly, proclaims "Very well, Rolf will include himself once again in sharing yet another one of your menial customs and all the time wonder why". It might seem that Rolf has finally accepted his new, to him strange, home. Appearances Season 1: 22 episodes Season 2: 22 episodes Season 3: 19 episodes Season 4: 21 episodes Season 5: 22 episodes Season 6: 1 movie - present Specials: 4 episodes Total: 111 episodes - present Old Rolf In the future Old Rolf seems to have become senile as he confuses Eddy as for many other characters. He has grown a long white beard and has gotten a hunch-back. He seems to be unaware that his tractor is for sale. He also got an eye patch for some reason. Young Rolf During the episode "No Speak Da Ed", Rolf is seen as a young boy. He has a bucktooth, wears overalls and a yellow shirt. He has shepherding responsibilities as a toddler. One of his sheep was attacked by a wolf man, and that memory stuck to him for the rest of his life. Family *Mother *Father -A mighty Shepard known to tend to his sheep daily and has been known to have a hairy back. *Nana -a seriously disfigured woman known to have a wooden leg and be mistaken as "that large hairy beast eating all the dip." *Nano - Rolf's grandfather. *One-Eyed Great Nana - a deceased relative that Rolf introduces as "That beast looks like my one eyed great Nana, she was such a sweet woman, always bumping into things." *Great Nano Distant Cousins *Bastian *Yonick Livestock *3 Pigs, one of which is named Wilfred *4 Goats, one of which is named Victor *2 Cows, one of which is named named Beatrice *Several Hens, one named Gertrude another Laggard and the other Bridget *About 2 dozen Sheep, one called Fluffy *Many Rabbits *A Clam named Bobo *A Rooster *Several Chicks (Rooster Chicks and Hen Chicks) *Blowfishes *Several Eels Produce and animal products *Sugar beets (a.k.a. "Candied Beets") *Eggplants *Radishes *Cucumbers *Carrots *Turnips *Squash *Potatoes *Yams *Meat *Milk *Eggs *Cheese *Octopus *Squid *Parsley *Fish *Plums *Stuffed pig's head *His Nana's Sea Cucumber Balls Weird Things It's known in his home land that there are a lot of hero stories, fights, famous people, and unbelievable stuff that have been in his childhood. For example, when he was little, a man in a wolf costume tried to steal and eat his sheep. He has also witnessed a giant Swedish meatball stalking Wilfred in the dead of night. Another strange tale is the story of how his Great Nano crossed the ocean in a canoe made from the soles of his shoes while fighting a Giant Sea Cucumber in an attempt to immigrate to America. Because the Great Nano was lost at sea in this battle Rolf would dress in a tight-fitting sea cucumber suit and prepare a box of sea cucumber balls for the neighbors to feast, but was offended by Eddy when he threw one of these balls once. Also, around the holidays, Rolf's family worships a woman named Yeshmiyek who lives in the center of the earth preparing the holiday feast for good males and females. Rolf also celebrates the guardian pigeon. Another thing Rolf does is dueling, he would dig a hole and make a bridge of a tree and then he would put on war-like suit with a ox skull on it and battle his enemy with dead stiff fish. Rolf and the Cursed Phone In Rolf's family it has been known that they have been given a telephone known as the Curse Phone or the Telephone of Doom. In each generation, Rolf's family is cursed for no exact reason. When the phone was given to Rolf he decided to bury it so no one could be threatened by the curse again. It was later stolen by Eddy who (after finding out the curse) gave it to Jonny but even when Jonny has it Eddy is still affected by the curse (even if Plank is the one who is answering the phone) quite possibly showing that the curse only affects the first person to answer it. This however does not explain why Rolf isn't affected when Plank or even Eddy answers it. Rolf/Wolf Rivalry The Rolf/Wolf Rivalry is a rivalry revealed in the episode "No Speak Da Ed". When Rolf was a little boy in his old country, a man with a wolf mask (that could quite possibly be a werewolf) would steal Rolf's father's flock of sheep. Rolf finally fought back, despite his fears, in order to save a sheep (possibly his favorite in the flock). Quotes *'Rolf': "Ed Boy." Eddy: (lounging on a chair placed on top of a tree stump) "What's up, Stretch?" Rolf: "Do you like being a guest at the house of Rolf and, you know, make lazy on Rolf's stump?" Eddy: "Whaddya' kidding? It's great." Ed:'' (passes by being trailed behind cow, captures Rolf's attention)'' "I'm a cowboy! Bang! Bang!" Rolf: (calmly) "A burden has been placed on Rolf." Rambling Ed ---- *'Rolf': "Hello, Ed Boys. Why must you spoil Wilfred with this lavish monkey suit? This will only leave him to search for a life as an airline steward." Momma's Little Ed ---- *'Rolf': "Very impressive, Ed Boy. It is a shame you fail with such disgrace at your pitiful attempt to prove your sorry and feeble effort at becoming an Urban Ranger." An Ed in the Bush ---- *'Rolf': (enraged after getting a back injury on Eddy's beds scam) "Ed Boys! Your mattress has ruptured Rolf's tail bone! Who is in charge of this double-crossing slumber flim-flammery?!" One of Those Eds ---- *'Rolf': (referring to his grade on a school assignment) "This alphabet F confounds Rolf to no end! Fooey! Rolf would not line Wilfred's plumbing cave with such dribble." Pick an Ed ---- *''(Rolf is drinking water at the water fountain at school, the cupids pass by, Rolf stops drinking water)'' Rolf: "Rolf smells the scent of mountain sprites come to make mischief among us." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *''(Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz interacting with their lockers, cupids pass by, Rolf senses them)'' Rolf: "Again! These mountain nymphs haunt Rolf no more!" Kevin: "You're wack dude." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'Rolf': "Begone! Cursed underlings of Valhalla!" Jimmy (Cupid): "Ooops, we missed one Cupid Sarah." Rolf: (jumps up on a table) "Rolf awaits your response!" (the cupids fire arrows, Rolf blocks them with the mop and then bangs it into the table and the arrows falls off) "You tickle Rolf's radish." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'Rolf': "Shed tears no more, fuss-bucket Nazz girl. Rolf with unearth the Ed Boys like the parasite that infects Wilfred's tuckus! This is Rolf's word! …Dawg!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ---- *'Rolf': "Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1999? NO!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Trivia *Rolf owns an Accordion, as revealed in the episode "Key To My Ed." *He is also known to own a unicycle, as shown in "Avast Ye Eds". *Like Ed, Rolf has a unibrow, but it is thinner and therefore less noticeable than Ed's (probably because Rolf's eyes are closer together). *Rolf likes Kevin but fears Eddy's Older Brother, because he fears Eddy's Brother will steal his chickens. *If you notice, Rolf has a rival who is a wolf, yet ironically, Rolf is only one letter away from being Wolf (if you replace the "R" with a "W"). *Like Marie, Rolf's hair color is blue, but is unknown why it's blue, Rolf probably has never heard of hair dye. It is probably genes or possibly just odd luck. *In the episode "Look Into My Eds", Rolf flies for the first and only time. Though he was hypnotized and believed that he was a big hairy bat. *Rolf also tends to address himself as a "son of a shepherd." *Most mad, dangerous, or craziest times: Rolf is at his most dangerous when someone harms or steals his livestock, when someone has besmirched his family and his traditions (such as the throwing of the Fish ball), or when he does not eat any meat (as seen in the episode "All Eds Are Off"). *Rolf has green teeth, but in Read all about Ed, they are white. *Rolf has had a major role in two specials, "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and "The Eds are Coming." *Rolf is the first boss in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers who Edd must face. Rolf needs to be hit 2-7 times to win. *Creator Danny Antonucci compared himself in childhood to Rolf in the "The Best Day Edder" marathon on Cartoon Network. *Danny Antonucci said in an interview that Rolf was his favorite character. *Rolf has blue hair on his back, as shown in "Take This Ed and Shove It". '' Gallery File:Rolf_s.jpg|Rolf shaving Victor. File:Rolffy.jpg|Tastes like chicken... File:Sheo.jpg|"Is there a manual for this?" File:Roling_rolf.jpg|Rolf, Sweet Rolf. File:Winged_rolf.jpg|Rolf can fly? File:ROLFu'.jpg|Nightmare fuel. File:ROLF_.jpg|Rolf wearing goat. File:ROLF_WI.jpg|Rolf putting potatoes in his ears. File:ROLF_WITH_A_MOUSTACH.jpg|"TALK ED-BOY! TALK!" File:Rhe_mask.jpg|And I thought ogres were ugly. File:Rolfs.jpg|"Rolf's mind goes blank..." File:Broken_bones_rolf_boy.jpg|Oh how many bones are broken? File:THE_ROLF.jpg|"Rolf would have taken a simple 'no, not today', yes?" File:ROLFY_BOY.jpg|Liver Abuse. File:Rolf_Barber.jpg|Rolf Barber. Image:It_Came_From_Outer_Ed_052_0001.jpg|"Ed Boy has bitten the belly of a stuffed hand-cloth!" Image:Rambling_ed_049_0002.jpg|"The burden of hospitality is too great for Rolf!!!!!!" Image:Quick shot ed 0001.jpg|"I am a wiener!" Image:Rolf_in_ed_edd_n_eddy's_boo_haw_haw.jpg|Rolf got: Super Mushrooms! Image:Younger Rolf.jpg|Young Rolf. Image:Old Rolf.jpg|Old Rolf. Image:Dueling_eds_0001.jpg|"Nice outfit, Rolf." Image:Rolf Relatives.jpg|And I thought my relatives were weird. Image:Urban_ranger_rolf.jpg|Urban Ranger Rolf. Image:Rolf_and_the_phone.jpg|ROLF CAN HANDLE NO MORE BANANA PHONE! Image:Key_to_my_ed_30.jpg|RETURN MY EGGPLANT CUPS! File:Alien_Rolf.jpg|Rolf in ''"The Eds are Coming". File:Rolf's_mouth.jpg|Rolf as an opera singer. File:Rolf-Barber.jpg|Connection? File:RolfBobo.jpg|"Is that a giant clam?" File:Crushed rolf.jpg|Rolf truly yearns the simple life as a noodle-head. File:NoHead.jpg|Headless Rolf! File:1.jpg|0.0 Wow, Rolf REALLY needs meat! File:Rolf_blind.jpg|Rolf is blind. File:Rolf_Girl.jpg|Boy, Rolf Reminds Me Of Marie Kanker. File:Rolfy.png|Rolf with his school clothes. File:Rolfin.png|Young Rolf. File:Wilfred-1.jpg|"Speak to Rolf..." File:Rolf3.jpg|How many goats must a Shepherd own... File:Rolf2.jpg|The old country... so beautiful... File:Rolf4.jpg|Goat labor. File:Fancy rolf.png|"Hey Rolf, Nice clothes!" File:Football rolf.jpg|Rolf in his football uniform forthe-k.jpg|Rolf might want to start breathing again. File:Hairless otter.jpg|Rolf doing a rendition of "The Hairless Otter." File:Rolf no unibrow.jpg|Rolf without his unibrow. File:The_ugly_boy.jpg|The story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads. Rolf.jpg|Rolf loves the water. File:Rolf squishes rasberries.jpg|Rolf squishing raspberries to quench his "Mighty Thirst." Badge hairy.jpg|Injured Rolf with the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge Badge badge.jpg|Rolf giving Jonny his Bringing me my Badge Badge See also *Rolf's House *Urban Rangers *The Old Country *List of Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:children Category:Cul-De-Sac Residents